Simp-eds
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet the Simpsons! What more can I say? Rated Teen
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Simp-eds

 **Hi Everybody! B.S.C here with my second story! This was supposed to be my first story, but things didn't work out that way. So anyway…This is a crossover with Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Simpsons. It was inspired by The Simpsons Guy. What can you expect from this crazy crossover? All kinds of things! Homer and Ed have an eating contest. Lisa develops a crush on Double D. Eddy takes Bart under his wing in the world of scamming and pranks. And so much more! I don't own anything. So let's get started…**

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was a normal day for the kids of the cul-dee-sac. Jimmy and Sarah were having an imaginary tea party with their stuffed animals on the grass. On the other side of the street, Johnny 2x4 was engaged in an intense game of chess with the piece of wood with a smiley face painted on it that he called Plank. Kevin was riding around on his motorcycle trying to impress Nazz, who was too busy painting her fingernails to notice. Rolf was at home feeding his animals. And where are the Eds in all this you might ask? Well, they are busy preparing their next scam.

"Come on sockhead! How much longer is this going to take?" Eddy yelled in frustrated fury. "Just a little longer Eddy. You want this thing to work don't you?" Edd or as his friends called him, Double D said. Ed was too busy playing with weird blue stone he had found in his yard this morning. Now nobody knew this at the time, but the stone that Ed was playing with had the unique ability to transport people to different dimensions. "Come on sock head! Will you hurry up already?" "Done" Standing before the Eds in all its completed glory was a huge bus-like machine. "This is great!" Eddy said "We'll charge 25 cents a pop to get on Ed's Amazing Dimensional Cruiser!" "Which will transport all the children to the dump" Double D said. "Which we tricked out to look like another dimension!" Eddy countered. Double D just rolled his eyes and said "Let's get this train wreck over with." While Double D went to open the garage, Eddy noticed Ed fooling around. "Hey Lumpy!" Ed suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Yes Eddy?" "Get busy! We got suckers coming!" Eddy shouted. Ed, in a hurry, put his stone in the hood of the bus and went to help the others.

Now the Eds didn't know it, but three uninvited guest where about to join the action. Give me those dang binoculars Marie!" May said. "I'm using them. Get your own!" Marie said right before May pounced on her. While the gruesome twosome where ripping at each other's throats, the third Kanker sister, Lee, grabbed the binoculars. "Pipe down you two!" Lee said. "I'm trying to hear. And with that, Lee continued to spy on her targets: The Eds. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Come one. Come all, To Ed's Amazing Dimensional Cruiser! Only 25 cents" Eddy shouted though a traffic cone. His constant yelling peeked the interest of the whole cul-dee-sac. The kids paid their 25 cents and climbed aboard. The Eds also went onboard and began to man the controls. While nobody was looking, The Kanker Sisters sneaked into the back with the intention of hijacking the whole operation. "All right boys, you ready?" Eddy asked his friends. "Ready." They replied. "Ready girls?" Lee asked as she prepared her turkey baster. "Ready." Her sisters said with turkey basters of their own. "Hit it Double D!" Eddy said. Double D pushed the start button. And that when the flash of blue light overcame the Eds as well as everyone on board. "What the heck is happening?!" Eddy screamed. "I don't know." Double D said "but it can't be good!" "Butter Toast!" Ed shouted. Then everything went black.

When Double D came to, He was up in a tree with Eddy and Ed. "What in Sam's Hill is going on here?" He asked. Ed was the first to notice that Double D had awoken. "Double D!" Ed said as gave his friend a bear hug. "Well finally you woke up sockhead!" Eddy said. Double D looked down to see the angry cul-dee-sac children as well as the Kanker Sisters waiting for them on the ground next to the ruins of the dimensional cruiser. "Oh Dear" Double D noticed something odd about the forest they where in. It looked different somehow. "Okay everybody just calm down. Let's get to the bottom of this." Double D and the rest of the Eds climbed down to the waiting kids. "Where are we?" "Sarah, I'm scared." "It's okay Jimmy. Double D will figure this out." Sarah reassured her friend. "Yes, well…um" Double D was looking for the right words to say when Johnny shouted "Hey! What's that over there?" Johnny was pointing to what looked like some big words seen from behind. "Oooooooooooooooooh" Everyone said. "Hey egghead!" Kevin said as he grabbed Double D by the throat. "Go check it out!" Kevin flung Double D in the air and he landed with a thud in front of the sign. "oww." Double D moaned as he brushed himself off and read the sign "Springfield." Double D then proceeded to turn around. His eyes grew wide. "Um everybody! Come over here! I think you should see this!" One by one the peach creek kids came to Double D side and stood in awe at what they saw. Spread before them was a huge town full of yellow people. "Oh boy" Double D whispered.

 **So what do you think of the story so far? I know it kind of sucks right now but trust me! It will get a lot better! The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening. Ed, Edd, n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci. Bye-bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

 **(Hey Everybody! Here's chapter 2!)**

"Where on earth are we?" Nazz asked. "Are we even on earth anymore?" Kevin asked. The children of the cul-dee-sac where gazing the town before them. Inside the town where people with yellow skin. "They look kinda like Lumpy over here" Eddy said, pointing to Ed. "Oh Dear!" Double D said "It seems we've stumbled upon another dimension." "Another dimension?" Nazz asked. "I'm afraid so" Double D said. The kids all looked at each other…..then they all cheered. "Awesome!" Kevin said, "You dorks did something right for once!" The Eds and the Kankers looked confused. "Hey sockhead"! Eddy said "How come we ain't getting beat up yet" "I don't know Eddy" Double D said. "I'm not in my happy place guys" Ed said with a worried look on his face. "Come on guys! Let's check this place out!" Kevin said. "Let's find some kids to play with" Sarah told Jimmy. "Okay". Kevin, Rolf and Johnny went one way and Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz went the other. "Wait! Come back!" Double D shouted But the kids where already gone. "What are going to do double D?!" Ed said. "I don't know Ed." Double D said. "Oh boyyyyyys!" The Eds looked over their shoulder and saw the Kanker sisters looking at them with lust in their eyes, drooling from the mouths. "But I think our first course of action should be to RUN!" Double D almost screamed that last word before sprinting in the opposite direction. "Good idea Sockhead!" Eddy said before bolting as well. "RUN AWAY!" Ed said as he followed his friends "Get'em girls!" Lee said. The Kanker sisters ran suit.

"Come on Bart! This way!" Lisa shouted. The three Simpson children, with Maggie in Lisa's arms, where running away from the school bullies Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney. "Why did you have to put fireworks in their potato salad?" Lisa asked Bart as they were running. "It looked like a good idea at the time." Bart replied. "We're gonna kick your ass!" Jimbo yelled. "Why are chasing after me?" Lisa shouted back "Bart's the one who blew up your lunch." Guilty by association" Jimbo replied. Lisa suddenly caught site of an old treehouse. "Quick Bart!" She said "To that treehouse!" Bart and Lisa took off in the direction of the treehouse barely aware of three shapes approaching from the opposite direction.

"Quick! In that treehouse!" Double D shouted, almost out of breath. He and his friends had been running for 10 minutes trying to escape The Kanker sisters. The Eds darted towards the treehouse vaguely aware of three small two small shapes approaching from the opposite direction.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bart and Lisa fell to the ground, Maggie landing right on Lisa's stomach. The Eds crashed down to the ground. "What the?" Bart said, picking himself up. "What the?" Eddy said picking himself off the ground. "Hey lis! You okay?" Bart asked helping his sister off the ground. "Yeah. I'm fine" Lisa said, Picking up Maggie. "What the heck happened?"

"Are you okay Double D?" Ed asked as he plucked Double D from the ground. "Yes Ed. I'm fine" Double D said. "What the heck did we hit?" Eddy asked. "Two yellow kids Eddy" Ed said "ay caramba!" A voice said. "What the?" Eddy said once more. The Eds turned just to two yellow children and a baby.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed the Eds.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Bart and Lisa.

"Hey! Over Here" said Jimbo. "Oh no!" Said Lisa. "The bullies are almost here!" "Bullies?" The Eds asked. They looked behind the kids and saw three tough-looking boys racing towards them. "Those men look v-very muscular in stature" Double D gulped, trembling with fear.

"Oh Boooooyyyyys" Lee said. "Oh no" Ed said. "The Kanker sisters are coming!" "Kanker sisters?" Bart and Lisa asked in unison. The siblings looked behind the pre-teens and saw three witch-like girls racing towards them. "Ay caramba!" Bart exclaimed "You already said that." Lisa said.

"Quick!" Double D said. "Up that tree!" Double began to feebly claw his way up the tree without much success. Eddy pushed him up the tree house while climbing up himself. Ed took one look at his friends and then looked at Bart and Lisa. "No time to waste little ones!" He said before grabbing them both by the heads and sticking them in his pockets before climbing up the tree after his friends.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The bullies and the Kankers crashed into each other, just as the Simpson children and the Eds did. When Dolph got up, the first thing he saw was Lee. Her curly hair. Her poka-dot shirt. She was so beautiful to him. "Hey" Dolph said to her. "You need any help?" Lee saw Dolph and instantly forgot Eddy. "Sure" Lee said as Dolph helped her up. "My name's Lee" she said. "I'm Dolph." He replied. "Hey girls!" Lee called out. "Looks like mama hooked a man!" "Not now Lee!" Marie said. "I'm too busy checking out this handsome man!" Marie was wiping the dust off Jimbo's hat, while staring at him "Here's your hat back you big lug." She said blushing slightly. "Thanks toots" Jimbo said taking his hat back. "Your buckteeth remind me of my Aunt Louise." Kearney said to May. May just giggled. "Come on girls" Lee said "Let's get out of here." And with that, the bullies and the Kanker sisters left.

The Eds and the Simpson children watched the whole thing from the treehouse. "Did you see that?" Double D said. "I know right? We're totally off the hook!" Eddy looked like he was gonna burst with excitement. "That's great. But can we come out now?" Lisa said from inside Ed's coat. "Yeah" Bart added "It smells like Dad in here!" "Okeydokey" Ed said. He opened up his coat and Bart and Lisa tumbled out. They picked themselves up and dust themselves off. "Wait!" Lisa said. "Where's Maggie?" Suddenly Ed started to laugh uncontrollably. Maggie popped out of Ed's shirt collar. "Awww! Cute little dickens." Ed said. Double D pick up Maggie and gave her to Lisa. "I assume this is Maggie." He said. "Thank you" Lisa said. "I'm Lisa" Bart spoke next "I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?"

"BART!" Lisa shouted. "Sorry! My brother is exactly known for respecting elders." "That's fine" Double D "HELLO FRIENDS!" Ed shouted. "I am Ed!" "I'm Eddy" Eddy said. "And I'm Double D" Double D said next. "Why do the call you Double D?" Lisa asked. "Well my real name is Edd but with two "D"s." Double D replied. "Wait so you guys are all named Ed? That's freaking hysterical!" Bart said before he burst out laughing. "Bart! That's not polite!" Lisa said. "Yeah quit laughing cylinder head!" Eddy said. "Oh yeah?" Bart said "At least I'm not a midget!" "Why you little! Will at least I can tell my hair from my forehead!" Eddy said. "At least I have more than three hairs!" Bart rebutted. "Fellas please! Can't we get along?" Double D said. "Sorry Sockhead but I do believe this little punk owes me an apology." Eddy said. "Be careful about your beliefs Eddy. In the words of Gandhi, Your beliefs become your thoughts" Double D said. "Your thoughts become your words." Lisa said. Double D turned around, amazed that such a young looking girl knew such a quote. "Your words become your actions" Double D said. "Your actions become your habits." Lisa said moving closer to Double D. "Your habits become your values." Double D said moving closer to Lisa. "And your values become your destiny!" Both Double D and Lisa said in union. "AMAZING!" Double D exclaimed. "How on earth can someone your age know a quote by Gandhi by heart?" "How could I not!" Lisa said "I am a Buddhist after all." "Yeah so where are you guys from?" Bart asked. "From another dimension!" Ed said out loud. "Another dimension?" Bart asked. "What the heck are you guys doing in are dimension then?" "Well" Double D started to speak but Lisa shushed him. "You can explain later" Lisa said blushing slightly, "Over dinner"

 **So Lisa just invited the Eds over to her house. Wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **And as for why Maggie is there, I'll explain in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! B.S.C Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with the Simpsons

**Chapter 3: Dinner with the Simpsons**

 **(Sorry for the wait! Please leave a review!)**

"So you brought your little sister for show and tell?" Double D asked Lisa as they were walking to the Simpson's house.

"Yeah. I was going to bring a diorama that compared the common animal cell with the common plant cell but my dad ate it." Lisa said.

"It's your fault for making it out of gelatin and fruit." Bart replied. Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your father meant well Lisa." Double D said.

"Yeah. That's what my mom tells me." Lisa said. Then she looked ahead. "We're here."

The first thing the Eds noticed about the house was the smell. It was worse than even Ed.

"Man, is there a dump near here or something cause this place reeks!"

"Hey!" Lisa shouted. "I'll have you know there are dead raccoons in the walls, and where saving up the money to have them removed."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well let's go in shall we?" Double D said.

Lisa led the way in. The inside of the house looked rather nice. Eddy could hear a TV in the living room.

"Stupid TV! Be more funny!" A fat balding man sitting on the couch said.

"Hey yellow boy!" Eddy said. "Who's the ape?"

"Oh that's just Homer." Bart said. Lisa groaned. "He's our father."

"Who said that?" Homer said before realizing his children where present. "Oh hey kids! How was school?" Then Homer noticed the Eds. "Ahh! Circus Freaks!"

"Dad!" Lisa shouted, flooded with embarrassment. "These are our new friends. Ed, Eddy and Double D." As she said this she pointed to each Ed respectfully.

Homer turned to Double D and asked him why his name was such. Double D told Homer what he told the kids and Homer's reaction was the same as Bart's.

"Hahaha! You guys all have the same name!? That hilarious!" Homer burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" a scratchy yet feminine voice said from the kitchen. A tall good-looking woman with a beehive hairdo walked out of the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Eddy said. "Hey lis, who's the fox?"

"That would be my mother." Lisa said. Eddy blushed.

"Homer, who are these guys?" Marge asked.

"They're the kid's new friends. Get this Marge. They're all named Ed! Isn't that hilarious?"

"I think it's cute." Marge replied.

All the Eds blushed.

"Alright." Marge said. "Time for dinner!" The Simpsons led the Eds to the table. They were having spaghetti and meatballs.

"So then I say to Mr. Easter bunny here, Silly rabbit, Kicks are for ribs!" Everyone at the table laughed! The Eds were having a wonderful time.

"This spaghetti really hits the spot Mrs. S!" Eddy said.

"Why thank you Eddy." Marge said.

Double D was mortified. Ed and Eddy were making absolute pigs of themselves. As he turned away from the open, chewing mouths of his friends, he noticed that Lisa had no meatballs on her spaghetti.

"Finished your meatballs already Lisa?" He asked.

"No I didn't have any. I'm a vegetarian." Lisa said.

Double D gasped. "A vegetarian? At your age?"

"What's a vegetarian, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Eh it's just some hippie that doesn't eat meat because their too lame." Eddy answered.

"Actually Ed, a vegetarian is an individual who chooses not to obtain their nourishment from the flesh of other animals and instead relies on plants and herbs for sustenance." Double D explained.

He was met with the wide eye stares of everyone at the table, save for Lisa who was staring at him as if he were a member of a boy band.

"That's the most intelligent use of the English language I ever heard!" Lisa said.

"Hey, Double Dork! Why don't you leave the big word talk to my sister?" Bart said.

"Bart! Show some respect for our guest." Marge said.

"Why yes. I've heard that your daughter is also academically gifted." Double D said.

"Oh yeah! Lisa's really smart! She knows math, science, history, how to play the saxophone, got second place in a spelling bee, ran her own paper…"

"Dad! Stop it! The Eds don't need to know all that stuff!" Lisa exclaimed, her cheeks were as red as her dress. Her blush only deepened when she noticed Double D looking at her. Extremely embarrassed, Lisa lowered her head to her plate and pretended to eat.

Double D, feeling Lisa embarrassment, also blushed. "Well now Lisa," He said. "There's no need to feel modest. I'm rather impressed by your accomplishments, especially at such a young age."

Lisa looked up and smiled, although she was still blushing. "T-thank you, D-Double D." She said.

After dinner, Double D helped Marge with the dishes while Homer, Bart, Ed, and Eddy watched TV. Afterward Marge said it was time to go to bed. Ed went to sleep in Maggie's room. Eddy went to Bart's room. And Double D went into Lisa's room, where he listened to her play the saxophone.

"Very good, Lisa!" He said. "When did you learn to play the saxophone?"

"When I was four." She said. "My parents couldn't afford to send me to a private school so they bought me this saxophone."

"Very interesting." Double D said.

Lisa looked up at Double D. "So, how did you meet Eddy and Ed?" She asked.

"When I was four, I moved into a town called Peach Creek where those two lived." Double D said. "We've been friends ever since."

"Alright, time for bed!" Homer said. Double D settled into the sleeping bag Marge gave him while Lisa settled under the covers.

"Goodnight, Lisa" Double D said.

"Goodnight, Double D" Lisa said.

The lights went out and "Lisa smiled underneath the covers.

"I think I have a crush!" She whispered to herself.

….

"No way! You're telling me that you unleashed a stinkbomb on your whole town!?" Bart asked.

"Yep!" Eddy said. "I'm pretty popular in my hometown."

"Cool you have to show me how to make that stink bomb!" Bart said.

"Sure thing kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile

**Chapter 4: Meanwhile**

"Sarah! Look! There's a park. We can go play there?" Jimmy said.

"Sure Jimmy." Sarah replied. The two kids along with Nazz entered the park. There were a couple of kids already playing in the sandbox. One had thick glasses, blue hair, and a big nose. One wore a white shirt, orange shorts, and had a bad haircut. The last child barely had any hair at all.

"Greetings strange colored friends!" The boy in the shorts said. "My name is Martin Prince. This is Milhouse Van Houten and Ralph Wiggum."

"Hi!" Milhouse said. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Jimmy said as he joined the children in the sandbox.

"Be careful now Jimmy." Sarah said.

"Oh don't worry about Jimmy." Said Nazz. "He'll be fine. Let's get some ice cream!"

"Ok!" Sarah shouted. The two gal pals went off to the nearest ice cream vendor, leaving Jimmy alone with his new playmates.

* * *

"Johnny! Where the heck are you ya idiot!?" Kevin shouted. He and Rolf had lost Johnny while entering the city.

"Johnny the woodboy! Where are you?" Said Rolf.

"Hey! Why don't we check out that shack over there?" Kevin was pointing to an old, crummy, shack sitting in the middle of the school yard.

"If you insist Kevin." Rolf said. The two crossed the school yard and entered the shack. There was a lot of farming equipment hung on the walls and the smell of manure was so pungent it made the boys gag.

"Man, this place reeks!" said Kevin

"Rolf agrees! This place smells worse than Nana's scaly feet!"

Kevin heard footsteps pass the threshold of the shack. Before he could warn Rolf a loud voice call out from behind them.

"Hey! What are you cheese eating surrender monkeys doing in Wille's shack!"

* * *

Nazz and Sarah bought three ice creams cones, two for them and one for Jimmy. Nazz finished hers quickly then said, "I gotta find Kevin. I'll be back to pick you guys up!"

"Okay. Bye!" Sarah said as Nazz walked away. She then walked toward the area where Jimmy and his friends were playing. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, dropping both ice creams.

"Hey! Who did that?!" She yelled angrily. She turned to see a girl with black hair and a pink dress staring down at her laughing.

"You really should watch where you're going, Big Lip."

* * *

"Get him Rolf! Get him!" Rolf and Wille were now wrestling, bare-chested, on the school yard. Both seemed to be of equal strength.

"I'll teach you to snoop around in Wille's shack!" The groundskeeper yelled.

"I will show to full fury of Rolf!" Rolf yelled. Rolf lifted Wille off the ground and threw him across the schoolyard. It was clear who the winner was.

"Aye! I haven't lost a match since I was a wee lad!" Wille said. "What's your name son?"

"Rolf. Proud son of a Shepard!" Rolf said. "That over there is Kevin" He gestured to Kevin who grinned and waved awkwardly.

"Wille! What's all this lollygagging for?" A man with grey hair and a blue suit was walking toward the group.

"Principal Skinner!" Wille said.

"Get back to work Wille." Skinner said.

"Yes sir!" Wille grabbed a shovel from the shack and went on his way.

"And just are you two hooligans doing on school property?" asked Skinner.

"Chill pops. We're just looking for our friend." Said Kevin.

"Don't "chill pops" me young man!" Skinner said. "It's a non-school day so….no school today!" Skinner pointed the way out and Kevin and Rolf begrudgingly obeyed.

"Guess we gotta look for Johnny somewhere else Rolf."

As the duo went on their way, the passed by a tree where a certain melon-headed boy was stuck.

"I think I heard Kevin and Rolf. You know what to do buddy!" Johnny said.

Plank just sat there.

 **(Sorry guys, this will be my last chapter until June. Don't worry! I will finish it then!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Double D in Springfield

**Simp-eds**

 **5\. Double D in Springfield**

It was morning after dinner with the Eds and the first thing Lisa noticed when she woke up was a label on her blanket. She found another one on her pillow and even one on her saxophone.

"Where did all these labels come from?" A very confused Lisa asked **.**

"One more…and done!" Lisa noticed Double D putting a label on her computer. He had a label maker in his hand.

"Double D?"

Double looked at Lisa. "Oh. Good morning Lisa! Pardon my organization of your room but it's near impossible for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment."

"No. It's okay." Lisa said through a yawn. "At least you're not carving skulls or spray-painting profanities."

"Oh good lord!" Double D said in horror. "Is that what your brother does to your personal belongings?"

"Pretty much." Lisa jumped out of bed and began walking to her drawers. She took out a red lampshade dress similar to the one she was wearing yesterday. "Um, can I have some privacy for a moment?" she asked sheepishly.

Double D was still fiddiling with his label maker.

"Huh? Oh yes! I'll be downstairs." Double D left the room.

…

"So what would like to do today?" Double D asked.

"We could visit the observatory or the library or the-"Double D quieted Lisa with a pat on the head, which made her blush slightly. "You had me at library.

So Double D and Lisa went to the library. They checked out various books and even watched some vintage films from the backroom. As they found themselves reading again on a table, Lisa couldn't help but notice how similar Double D was to Mr. Bergstrom.

"Wow. Double D's so smart and kind. Just like Mr. Bergstrom." Then Lisa noticed that thing on Double D's head.

"Hey Double D."

Double D looked up from his book. "Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask. What's that on your head?" Lisa asked.

"This." Double D felt his beanie. "This is my hat."

"'Why do you wear a hat?" Lisa asked.

"Because…um…I?" Double D started to sweat profusely. "It's probably best you don't ask that Lisa."

"Ooookay."

Double D went back to his book. It was about quantum theory. He turned the page and noticed a picture of a blue stone. "That's strange." He thought. "That stone seems similar to the one Ed had before we were sent here." Double continued to read. Apparently the stone was known as a Transport Stone. It supposedly had the power to transport people and object within a certain range at the time of its activation to another dimension. It can be activated by small amounts of kinetic energy. To bring the person or object back to the original dimension, the stone simply needs to be activated again.

"That's it!" Double D got an idea.

"What's it Double D?" Lisa asked.

Double D grabbed her arm. "No time to explain! Come with me!" Double D tried to pull but he was too weak to move Lisa. She groaned and moved her arm out of his grasp. "I'll just follow you." She said.

After some hiking, Double D and Lisa found the remnants of the vehicle that brought him and the others to Springfield in the first place. Double D inspected the wreckage and after some digging, found the stone inside the hood.

"Is that the stone you were talking about?" Lisa asked.

"Yes indeedee! Double D shouted. "All I have to do is fix the machine, find the others and we can go home!"

"Go home?" Lisa asked. "As in leave Springfield?"

"Yes! Isn't this exciting!?" Double D asked.

"Oh. It's great!" Lisa forced herself to smile. "I'm really happy for you."

"Now I'm will need some supplies." Double D said. As he walked around the wreckage, rationalizing to himself, Lisa was standing with her back to him, fighting back her tears.

"He's going to leave." She thought. "Just like Mr. Bergstrom."


	6. Chapter 6: Rolf in Springfield

**6\. Rolf in Springfield.**

"For the last time young man, I cannot take wieners as currency. We have enough as it is."

"You dare mock the son of a shepherd!?" Rolf yelled angrily. "Rolf does not need your frozen ice beverage anyway!"

"Get out and please come again." Apu said, changing his tone mid-sentence. Rolf stormed out of the Kwik-E-Mart.

"Even in this world the mannerisms of currency confuse Rolf." Rolf took out a large wiener on a stick and began to eat it. He was on his own for today. Kevin said that he needed to find Nazz and him and Rolf agreed to meet in this town's park. Rolf tried obtaining an icy drink that he saw other kids drinking but the cashier would not accept Rolf's meat as payment. Rolf had no idea what to do now. Then it hit him.

"Rolf knows!" He shouted. "Rolf will find Wille and engage him in a game of That's My Horse." Rolf happily ate the rest of his sausage and raced to the school.

…..

"Aye. All this grass replantin' has left Wille's stomach empty. I could really go for some nice, smokey, meat."

"Did someone say meat?" Groundskeeper Willie heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw the boy from yesterday with a giant ham on a stick. "Nana always said a mighty man doing mighty work deserves a mighty meal." Rolf gave the ham to Willie.

"Bless ya lad!" Willie happily ate the meat. "So what have you been up to, as the kids say?" He asked.

"Rolf is still a stranger to this world's customs it seems." He said. "I tried to buy a so called "Sqishee." But the merchant would not accept Rolf's meat.

"Yeah. When I first came here, they threw tomatoes at me for not speaking English." Willie said.

"Hoo hoo." Rolf said. He and Willie talked for about an hour or so.

"Tell me Willie. Would you like to engage in a game of That's My Horse?"

"That's My Horse? Why I haven't played that since I was a wee lad." Willie put his wrist up and Rolf slapped them hard.

"That's My Horse." Rolf lifted his own wrist and Willie smacked them.

"No! That be Willie's Horse!" While they were playing, Principal Skinner was watching them from his office window. When he decided he had seen enough, he approached them.

"Stop the tomfoolery at once! Stop it I say!" He shouted.

Rolf responded by slapping Skinner on the wrist.

"That's My Horse!"

"What the? What horse?" Skinner said.

Willie slapped Skinner on the wrist.

"He said it was his horse."

Skinner was scared by this point. "Okay it's your horse! Leave me alone!" Willie and Rolf proceeded to chase Skinner around.


	7. Chapter 7: Kevin in Springfield

**7\. Kevin in Springfield.**

"Man this bites!" Kevin said. He was looking for Nazz (and maybe a replacement for his bike) and his searching took him back to the school from yesterday. While he was in the gym, he was caught by the principal. Now he was sitting in the detention hall, baking in the summer heat. The principal stepped in.

"Alright you albino hooligan. What was your intent in being in the gymnasium? Theft? Pranking? Maybe you're the infamous El Barto we've been having trouble with?"

"What the?" Kevin was very confused. "No man! I was just looking for a friend. Her name is Nazz. She has blonde hair. White shirt with black tank top…"

"Sorry young man. Our school has no traces of a so called Nazz. Is that all you intend to do here?"

"Yeah."

"Very well carry on. I'll just sit here and take another gander at Bart Simpson's permeant record." The principal shuddered. "Oh that Bart Simpson."

Kevin got out of his desk and approached the doorway. Before he left however, he got a quick glance at the folder the principal was looking at. There was a photo of a boy in that folder. The boy's reminded of someone. Someone he hated.

"Hey. That little twerp reminds me of this dork I know. Does he annoy you a lot?" He asked.

"Who? Bart Simpson? As much as I hate to admit it, he is the bane of my existence."

"That's how I feel about Eddy." Kevin thought.

"Who may I ask is this Eddy?"

"The King of the Dorks!"

Skinner rubbed his chin. "I see. And is this Eddy here in this town?"

"Yeah! Probably scamming some poor kid."

"Let's make a deal son. You put Bart in his place for me and I will deal with this shady Eddy character."

Kevin's face brightened. "Sure." He lifted up his knuckles for a brofist but Skinner just fearfully threw money at him."

"Take my lunch money if you wish, just leave me mother's pudding cup."

"Oh geez." Kevin said.


	8. Chapter 8: Ed in Springfield

**8\. Ed in Springfield.**

Ed and Homer were at the dinner table with a whole bunch of various food.

"So it's settled. Whoever wins is the supreme champion of food and the loser has to clean up." Homer said.

"Okey-Dokey!" Ed happily replied. At that moment, Marge happened to enter the kitchen at that time. "Homer." She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Me and Ed are gonna have a eating contest with all the food in the kitchen!"

"Why?" Marge asked distraught.

"TV's out."

Marge murmured and left. Ed was already ahead by two bowls of gravy. Homer inhaled 20 hotdogs as a response to this. Next Ed scarfed down a whole of cheese while Homer devoured a whole pizza pie. While this was happening, there was a knock at the door. Marge went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door. It was Homer's boss Mr. Burns and his aide Waylon Smithers.

"Mr. Burns! What brings you here? It's not a work day…..I hope.

"I'm here for a surprise inspection and evaluation of my safety inspector…..uh?..."

"Homer. J. Simpson sir." Smithers said.

"Ah yes."

Marge got nervous. Certainly, Mr. Burns wouldn't approve of seeing Homer stuffing his face in the kitchen. He could get demoted or worse, fired!

"With all due respect and fear Mr. Burns, now's not really a good tim-

Marge was interrupted by a loud burp coming from the kitchen.

"What the devil was that?" Mr. Burns asked frightfully.

"I believe it was a human burp sir. Shall we investigate?"

"Indeed." The two men walked passed Marge and headed to the kitchen just in time to see Homer and Ed fight over a steak with their bare teeth.

"What the blazes!"

Ed was winning this struggle. Without realizing it, he ended up swallowing Homer whole. It took Homer a full minute to realize what happened but when he did, he panicked.

"Ahhh! Oh no! I've become another victim of vore!"

(Author's Note: I do not condone nor support the disgusting fetish that is vore. Yuck!)

Marge came in too late.

"Oh Mr. Burns! I'm so sorry you had to see…that?"

Marge was confused as Mr. Burns was actually laughing.

"Why this is the best show I've seen in years! Smithers! Hire that man!

"Um, Mr. Burns that boy doesn't seem mentally just. Why don't we give Simpson a raise instead?"

"Very well. Mr. Simpson, for your brilliant performance I will give you a raise of two cents!"

Ed spit Homer out.

"Whoo Hoo!" Homer shouted. Then he turned to Ed. "Thanks buddy! You're the best pal a guy could have!" Homer hugged Ed tight.

"Gravy!" Ed shouted.


	9. Chapter 9: Johnny in Springfield

**Johnny in Springfield**

It had been a good four hours before someone noticed that Johnny was stuck in that tree. Luckily for him, that someone was Ned Flanders who was more than happy to get his rash cream so he could squeeze Johnny's melon out of branches.

Now that he was free, Johnny's top priority was finding plank, who he had sent to get help hours ago. "Plank! Plank! Where are you buddy?" He shouted. Johnny noticed a man with black curly hair sprawled on the sidewalk and asked him if he'd seen Plank.

"Sorry talking watermelon dude." The man said. "I haven't seen any wood nymphs." Distraught, Johnny looking for his friend. He tried asking a sea captain, a man in a bumble bee suit, and an old lady who threw cats at him. Johnny went to the park to clear his head. As he was trying to think of where Plank would be, he was approached by a little boy with very little hair on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Bighead." Johnny didn't like being called that but he could tell from the tone of the boy's voice that he didn't mean any harm.

"Are you looking for Mr. Wood?" The boy said.

Johnny brightened up. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes. Come with me."

The boy led Johnny to a tree standing in the middle of the park.

"I saw Mr. Wood go up and up all the way to the top of the tree." The boy said.

Johnny wasted no time climbing up the tree in search of his friend. The more he looked, however, the less likely it seemed that Plank was up there. As he was climbing down, Johnny's forehead wedged itself between two branches. Johnny found himself in the exact situation he was in this morning.

Hey kid! I'm stuck!" He yelled. No answer. The kid had already wandered off, leaving Johnny to swing his legs frantically as he tried to escape.

"PLANK WHERE ARE YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10: Nazz in Springfield

**10\. Nazz in Springfield.**

"Kevin? Oh Kevin!" Nazz called. She had spent the last hour or so looking for him, figuring that is was okay to leave Jimmy and Sarah to their own devices. She looked everywhere she could think of but couldn't find him. She did, however, find a middle-aged women who looked like she was looking for someone herself. Curiosity got the better of Nazz and she walked over the woman.

"Hey! What's wrong? Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

"If by that you mean my idiot of an ex-boyfriend then yes." The woman said.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend too. Well a boy who happens to be my friend anyway. Maybe we can look together."

"Eh. Why not?" Nazz and the woman began walking to the left of the street.

"I'm Nazz by the way." Said Nazz.

"Just call me Edna." Said the woman.

Edna and Nazz looked through the whole town looking for their men. After a while they got bored and started talking to each other.

"So what's this Kevin like anyway? Does he treat you well?" Edna asked.

Nazz blushed. "Well yeah. I mean, he can be a total jerk sometimes, but mostly he's a good guy. What about Skinner?"

"Ugh. Skinner is nothing but a wet blanket. Man can't even handle a ten-year old boy."

"But then why are you looking for him?" Nazz asked.

"After months of his endless whining, I finally decided to give him another chance, but only one!"

"That makes sense…sorta."

"Hey! There's that spineless weasel now!" Edna shouted. She pointed to a grey-haired man in a blue suit walking with a teen wearing a green shirt and red cap.

"Hey! That's Kevin!" Nazz shouted.

"What are they doing together?" Edna asked.

"Let's find out." The two girls followed their boys.


	11. Chapter 11: Plank in Springfield

**11\. Plank in Springfield**

The hawk was soaring above the town looking for something to eat. A three-eyed fish or a two-headed rat were common prey in this place. But on this day this hawk found different game. A rectangular creature with a very strange smile on its face, staring at a tree. The hawk let out a single waring screech and in mere seconds, had the thing in its claws. The hawk's victory, however, was short lived as the unique shape of the prey animal made it difficult to hold in the bird's talons. The wooden creature fell out of the hawk's clutches above a high speed chase.

"You'll, like, never catch me coppers!" Snake Jailbird teased. He had stolen over $100,000 from the bank and the force was way behind. He was sure that he was going to get away and was already thinking about what to do with all his new loot when a piece of wood with a smiley face fell right on his windshield.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. Snake swerved and hit a Stop sign. The police drove up, got out of their cars and arrested Snake. It was Chief Wiggum who noticed the piece of wood on the roof of the totaled car, amazingly unharmed.

"This piece of beaver food stopped that criminal! I'm gonna make him an honorary policeman!" There was a big party held for the hunk of wood at the police station with food, games, and even a piñata. As Wiggum was manning the grill, however, he used a little too much lighter fluid and in minutes, the whole place was in flames.

"What are we gonna do?" Wiggum cried

"Uh Chief? Why don't we call the fire department?" Lou asked.

"And admit they're better than us?" Never!"

"Than what do we do?"

"Leave it to the new recruit!" Wiggum said, pointing to the piece of wood that was laying on the curb. Eddie threw it a fire hose and turned the water on. The 2x4 soaked up the water liked a sponge and was soon almost as big as a police car.

"Don't just sit there and gorge yourself!" Lou screamed. "Save us dammit!" Lou threw the bloated wood into the flaming police station. It crashed into the wall which cause all the water to flush out, putting the fire out. The building was saved.

Everyone cheered as Wiggum picked up the unscratched wood. "First, you catch a criminal and then you save the police station. Is there anything you can't do?"

The moment was ruined by the crying of a five-year old girl with a splinter in her hand while Dr. Nick was drinking a juice pouch.

"I'm sorry little girl. I just can't get that splinter out. But at least the juice is good." He said.

"Don't cry little girl. Here. Look at the smiley face." Wiggum showed the child the 2x4's permeant smile. The child giggled and didn't even notice Dr. Nick take the splinter out.

"Eureka! The wood's a life saver!" Everyone cheered as a big-headed boy with some leaves and sticks stuck on his head entered the scene.

"Plank!" He shouted. "There you are!" The boy took Plank and gave him a hug.

"Plank? Is that the name of this wood?" Wiggum asked.

"Yes sir! Thanks for finding him for me!" The boy left with Plank nestled in his arms.

"I hereby declare this day to be Plank Day in Springfield." Mayor Quimby said.

"Mayor!?" When did you get here?" Wiggum asked.

"I paid Bloody Simpson Chibi a bunch of Simpsons comics to put me in of the chapters. I need the votes."


	12. Chapter 12: Eddy in Springfield

**12\. Eddy in Springfield**

"Step right up! For 25 cents, you can feed bottomless Ed a treat of you're choosing!" Eddy said.

"He'll eat anything! Trash! Metal! You bring it, He'll eat it!" Bart added.

Milhouse came up dragging a car engine with him. Five big ones say he can't eat this."

Ed picked up the engine and swallowed it whole, much to the dismay of Milhouse. "Cough'em up!" Eddy said and Milhouse paid him the $5.

"There goes my dinner for the week." Milhouse said. More and more kids came into the Simpson's yard, bringing with them various objects for Ed to eat. No matter what it was, Ed ate it like it was nothing while Bart and Eddy rolled in the dough.

"This is great!" Eddy said "Where you'd get this idea?"

"Let's just say it was a Homer Simpson recommendation."

Unbeknownst to the trouble making duo, two of their worst enemies were planning to ruin everything.

"Are you ready Kevin?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah!" Skinner and Kevin walked up to the scammers. Skinner handed Ed some mints which he inhaled.

"Yum!"

"Hey Dork!" Kevin said. "Want some soda to wash that down?"

"Sure!" said Ed. Kevin handed him a Buzz Cola.

"ED! NO!" Bart and Eddy screamed. Ed drank the soda and smiled as if nothing was wrong. Then his head inflated and he spewed out everything he had eaten that day in a tsunami of Cola drink.

"Our scam is ruined!" Bart cried!

"Score one for authority!" Skinner said. He and Kevin laughed at the scammers and began walking away. However, Nazz and Edna were waiting them around the corner.

"How immature!" Nazz said.

"Yeah Skinner. You really need to grow up!" The two girls left without another word.

"Wait! Nazz!"

"Edna I can explain!" The duo ran after their respective loves.

"Well our scam went totally bust but at least we got revenge for it without doing anything." Eddy said.

"Yeah! And we got to keep the money!" Bart added. Just then Milhouse tapped his shoulder. Bart turned around to see all of the kids standing behind Milhouse covered with soda with angry looks on their faces.

"D'oh!"


	13. Chapter 13: Jimmy and Sarah

**13\. Jimmy & Sarah in Springfield.**

"Sarah? Where are you?" Jimmy cried. He left his new group of friends after Milhouse went into shock following a nose bleed. Now lost, he looked everywhere for his friend and guardian. Everything looked scary in this world without Sarah. As Jimmy was about to turn back, a buff kid with a vest and buckteeth stood in front of him.

"Give me all your money!" He said.

* * *

"My name is Jessica Lovejoy. What's yours Big-Lip?"

"Sarah. And don't call me Big-lip."

"So where the hell do you come from?"

"That's a bad word!"

"Who cares?"

"Sarah!" Sarah heard the girlish scream of her friend Jimmy in the distance.

"Jimmy!" Sarah left the mean girl behind and ran to Jimmy's aid.

* * *

"Leave me alone you big brute!" Jimmy yelled.

"Just shut up and give me your money!" The boy said. He raised his fist, ready to punch the daylights out of Jimmy when Sarah showed up and uppercutted him, sending the bully flying towards a tree. He hit it head-first and fell down unconscious.

"Thank you so much Sarah!" Jimmy said.

"Of course." Sarah took Jimmy's hand and they walked out of the park while a sickly boy looked on.

"Wow!" He said. "Some guys have all the luck with women!"

 **(Sorry for the short and sucky chapter. Two more.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Good-bye

**Good-bye**

"Well it took a lot of elbow grease but I did it!" Double stood proudly at the new and improved transport bus. After 24 hours in another dimension, everyone was finally going home. He heard the sound of grunting and turned to see Eddy and Ed leading the rest of the kids into the Simpson's back yard.

"Let's get out of this place." Sarah said.

"Okay." Said Jimmy

"Oh come on babe!" said Kevin.

"Get lost dweeb!" Nazz spat out

"This town is so weird, right Plank?" Johnny whispered to his wooden friend.

"Such a land of wonders." Rolf said.

Once all the kids were inside the bus, The Eds turned to say good-bye to the Simpsons.

"Good-bye Eddy! I promise I'll get that stink bomb in the school first thing on Monday!" Bart shouted

"Stink'em up for both of us!" Eddy went into the bus wiping a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!"

"Bye Ed!" Homer shouted. "I'll never forget the time we shared!"

"All you did was make a mess in the kitchen together." Marge said.

"I know!" Homer started bawling while Marge let out an embarrassed murmur."

"Gravy!" Ed shouted!

Ed happily jumped into the bus. Double waved good-bye and was about to step in when he felt someone grab his shirt. He looked down and saw Lisa, her face full of sadness.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Double D asked.

"I understand that you have to go back to your own dimension but I'm still going to miss you a lot. I just wanted to give you something so that you wouldn't forget me." Lisa pulled out her saxophone and gave it to Double D.

"Why Lisa! I don't know what to say." Double D could feel his heart grow heavy.

"Just promise that if you find a way to control that Transport Stone, you'll come back to visit!" Lisa cried.

"I promise. And here's something so you can remember me by until then." Double D reached into his hat and pulled out his magnifying glass. He gave it to Lisa and she hugged him tightly."

"Let's go sockhead! Another second of this and I'm gonna hurl!" Eddy shouted.

"Farewell Simpsons!" Double D shouted. He enter the bus and after a few seconds, the bus disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"We're finally going home!" Eddy shouted

"Buttered toast!" Ed screamed.

"Yes. Yes. That's all good." Double D said. "But why do I get the feeling we forgot something.

 _Meanwhile, at the Springfield Church._

Do you three rapscallions take these three harpies to be your lawfully wedded wives?" asked Reverend Lovejoy.

"Oh yeah!" said Dolph, Jimbo, and Kearney at the same time.

"And vice versa?"

"We do!" Lee, Marie, and May said.

"You may now kiss or do whatever unholy thing kids do these days. The six teens started tearing the place apart while Grandpa Simpson sat in the far back of the church.

"Darn kids!" He shouted. "I remember when people waited until the honeymoon to wreak stuff!

 ** _THE END_**

 **(Sorry if the story went a little downhill. But now that's it's over I can finally work on the crossovers Well Alchemist and Exorcist anyway. Until next time, Chibi out!)**


End file.
